THE QUEEN OF MINE
by dark-9
Summary: The craziest fem-slash ever done: Kerrigan/Raszagal pairing. R&R please!


THE QUEEN OF MINE  
  
Disclaimer 1: I do not own StarCraft... blah-blah...  
Disclaimer 2: I must say that English is NOT my mothertongue, and I actually don't know it well -_-''' so forgive me my mistakes... please! If you can read Russian, go to my profile and read the Russian version of this fic (and may be some more fics by me ~_^)  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
... It was easier, than I thought. Considerably. You're good in caring about your followers, but really bad - about yourself, oh Queen... Yes, you are the Queen too... My enemies's one.  
So, I am in your citadel. Design is not in my taste, I must say. The crystals, sculptures of your ancestors, hi-tech... Nonsense. And where are you, Queen?  
Ah... I see. I see. Just do not use a mask of invisibility...However, I can also be the invisible being, but my potential of cloaking is getting off fast...It is necessary to hurry up.  
My servants, have you already restored your bodies? The sword of those guardians at an entrance has almost killed you. They aren't bad in the battle, it's true. But they would never surpass me.  
Queen... My desired purpose. This is a magnificent sneer at your haughty race, babe. Babe? Ha-ha... You're thousand years older than me, but I feel...  
Stronger than you.  
T-ss, be silent... Your tricks won't help you. Nor your blades. The Queen of Blades is not you, right?  
Go to me... So... Do not twitch, oh leader of my enemies. I am the Power today. Oh, damn, it hurts!.. How could you notice me?..  
The Telepathist of Darkness... You're worthy opponent... But I came not for killing you... If your assistant, Praetor Zeratul was here, I would destroy him... But I'm not going to harm you.   
Damn you, where have you dissappeared?!. Hear me, my servants, and search for the Matriarch of the Dark Templars, Raszagal... Search!..  
It hurts! I'm bleeding. She's a good fighter. Better than self-satisfied Tassadar, better than furious Zeratul. She is the ice, I am the fire. She is the wisdom, I am the rage.   
Her attack again. It's imperceptible like a flash of associations. It's freezing like a breath of an open space.   
I am Zerg. I can regenerate instantly, but she... She will kill me before my wounds will be healed.   
Where's all my detectors?!..  
Oh, OK. I see. Gods, how beautiful is her deadly dance! It is a pity, but your followers would never repeat the bewitching magnificence of your style of fight, Raszagal. Yeah, I'm even about Zeratul. Anyway, he's a man. Men can't ever comprehend an irrational edge of Perfection.  
OK, OK, enough. Believe me, I will remember the hypnotic shine of your warp-blade forever. Certainly you could be the winner in our duel, but I'm not alone. The Zerg's power is overwhelming, don't you know, Matriarch Raszagal?  
...I even don't wanna imprison aristocratically lightning, light and terrifying movements with viscous slime of a web.   
Servants of mine, delete her shield, but don't murder. I want her alive.   
  
Welcome to my Lair. Hey, hold her better, my loyal Hydralisks! Silence, silence, noble Queen, or _my own_ "Queens" will grow the broodling in you. The shameful death for the oldest Protoss, isn't it?   
What? You'll give me to the Dark Archons for doing experiments on me? Ha-ha, I've got as much death-sentences, as thorns on my body... Well-well, threats and roughness are expected from the persons like our common familiar Tassadar, not from you... "Do not tell the Name of the Hero in vain"? He was the fool, not the hero... However, he relieved me from the yoke of Overmind... But we're in other fairy-tale now. In your fairy-tale, Raszagal. And mine.   
Look, I like you... When I was a human, I read one old book. There were Elves, immortal and wise creations. Yes, as your race. You remind me one of them. Her name was Galadriel, the mysterious sovereign of secret woods. Shakuras is not the forest, it's the desert, but you...You will be Galadriel and I shall be...  
Oh, you won't understand. I know, I know, my ideas amaze you, the Telepathist of Darkness... I'm not Terran now, but I'm not total-Zerg. I surprise myself, but... I really like you... You're so beautiful...  
Did someone tell it to you? For certain, gloomy loner Zeratul and your Dark Templars are too boring... Better don't wait compliments from them, ha? Well-well, don't hide your psi-wave, all strings are in the paws of Kerrigan now...  
Ah, you were told? Nine hundred years ago? And where is your elect, Raszagal? He died, executed by the Conclave? Wow... You, brave Protoss, are own worst enemies. Ha...  
Do not turn away. You've got eyes like these... well, elven stones...Sillmarills... They shine so bright. Let me touch you. Don't be afraid, babe, I won't harm you. Oh, oh, don't hope to burn out my brains. The psi-energy of you is weaker that Zerg/Human Hybrid's one. Fire kindles ice even if droplets of blood dry up in a snow... So... Your skin is softer than it seems. My chitinous armour is firmer than your scales. And all of you are so weak without psi-shields... Don't turn away, I told you!  
Closer... Were you frightened of me, babe?.. All right, all right, do not try to thrust the warp-blade into me... Protoss never fear, you just feel disgust and so on... I do believe. You're really... Great. Therefore I like to dominate over you...  
Oh, proud creature... You're good in is this arrogance. The feebleness and the arrogance are like Urai and Khalis, two precious crystals... Whence I know about them? I know much... Well, what if from Overmind?.. Gods, you're acute, Raszagal!..  
Closer. Here am I. I wanna be allowed to break from you your insipid clothes... It was cut by thorns so easily. Do not twitch, and I won't hurt your accurate scales...T-s-s, don't make yourself invisible, don't you understand - you won't even move without my will. Ah, what do I do?.. If the human was here, he could explain, but I'm not the human. Nor you are. Obviously, there are no definition for similar actions in the language of Protoss... but the telepathy is really good for understanding each other. The words are harmful, I speak as a former Terran. Oh, that's better. How graceful are you, Raszagal! The real elf. Well, I must say that your body and figure is more in my taste, than Zerg's ones!.. Ha-ha-ha! The Protoss women shouldn't hide themselves under your stupid clothes... you've got to get a lesson from Terran girls!  
Matriarch... Indefinitely ancient and eternally young... The Protoss are blessed race, years only makes you more wise and stronger... But Zerg will surpass you anyway, be cause we're the Life, Flesh and Blood, the quintessence of an all-consuming Life. And you are too phlegmatic... Also are cold... But I shall warm you, Raszagal!  
Do not resist. Do not torment my brain with energy of hatred. You already mine. Give up to me, noble Matriarch of the Dark Templars!..  
Oh, beware, here's my claws and thorns again... Let me embrace you... It is a pity that you do not have lips...   
Have you frozen? Ah, I remember, the temperature of a Protoss body is only 25 C degrees..  
The Race of the Ice. The Race of the Mind. Let's fill with magma of the Life.   
There is the aroma of electricity. Zerg are sensitive, I can feel your smell... It's like a thunder-storm of the Terran homeworld. It's negative ions. You're no longer twiching out like a caught-up-squirrel and it's good. Is it pleasant to you too? Don't lie to me, I'm the thelepathist, just like you. May be even better now... Queen of Blades is not so disgusting, right? I know something about you, mysterious Raszagal. You are so tired from loneliness aspiring to infinity, grief and the responsibility for almost half of race... And you with your people are the exiles, banned from own beloved homeworld. You're tired to be a Mother for all your people. So tired... Have a rest. Feel yourself like little girl, who yet hasn't chosen the Dark Way, once again feel the freedom without sorrow and duties... One thousand years is only a phantom of one dawn, Raszagal... Relax and give yourself to me...  
The stars are bright and indifferent, don't be like them. Their antiquity and immortality is just the ashes. The life and action rules the world. The mistake of the Protoss is in unwillingness to follow the Life... And you can choose the Way once again. With me.   
Here... Still slightly...  
I'm controlling you just a bit... You do it yourself...  
Slowly, slowly... Any sharp movements can turn the pleasure into pain. The pleasure of two absolute murderers is similar to an agony, and it is correct. What are you doing? Ah, your vibrissa are the most   
sensitive points of a body?.. Then, what for you have cut them off? Let all the rituals like this go to hell... I'm about cutting off your vibrissa now!   
Is it ticklish and wet?.. All right, if you don't wanna me to do this, I shall not lick you... Well certainly, I shall continue, my Queen...keep on licking you... And I am your Queen? Nice, babe. Nice. Touch me here. More strongly. You've got gentle fingers. Keep on!.. Do not stop!..  
So shall I... Add the heat... You're not so hoarfrosted now... And I am not so charred from within, you have calmed a little of my hell. It seems, the Dark Templars are not only destroyers...  
Silenssse...  
Well....  
Tears are rolling on my cheeks. Can the Zerg cry?.. Hardly. But I'm weeping. Why?..  
Raszagal fell asleep. It's more precisely to say , she lost herself in the strange dreams replacing them the sleeping. My mighty game has seized and changed her. But I... I really LIKED it. In fact, this proud Queen of the Protoss is such... Pliable... Softly... The Dark Templars's cruelty and inaccessibility is just an imitation. I even sympathize them, they're cast-off by their own people just like a "ghosts" of Terran...   
And it seems I've restored something in her. So has she into me...   
Oh, what's up with my feelings?.. The Ice and the Fire together are making a thawing weather.   
The Spring.  
I've done my work.   
Sarah Kerrigan has finally taken control over the best mind of the Galaxy... And it's not the slavery.  
The Love.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Zeratul has killed her. The madman.  
Raynor has damned me, and Raszagal is dead.   
I lose everyone, whom I love... Yes, I've fallen in love with her, with my enemy...   
And it's so empty here, in this burned out planet...   
I'm so lonely now without you, oh Raszagal, Queen of mine... 


End file.
